This invention relates to archery targets and, more particularly, to a target constructed of multiple foam layers stacked between top and bottom generally planar end caps.
Various styles of archery targets and backstops are available to safely capture arrows. Desirable characteristics of such targets include the ability to safely capture an arrow and prevent it from passing through the target, ability of the target to be used with any style of arrow and arrow point, ease of arrow extraction, durability, low cost, ease of manufacture, portability, weather-resistance, and ease of maintenance.
One conventional archery target is constructed of compressed layers of cardboard. The layers are compressed by tightening threaded rods which extend through the assembly against planar end caps. The cardboard material is subject to weather damage, and tends to restrict arrow removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,440 discloses an archery target formed by a plurality of foam layers captured and compressed between first and second platens. The platens are disclosed to have smaller planar dimensions than the planar dimensions of the foam layers. Continuous bands are disclosed to extend around a circumference of the target. As the platens are smaller than the foam layers, the bands are disclosed to bite into outer edges of the foam layers, thus helping to maintain the foam layers in registry with one another and with the platens.
Shortcomings of the prior art include loosening of the target assembly with use, as the bands used to assemble the targets typically cannot be easily retightened once initially tensioned, nor readily replaced if damaged during use of the target. Furthermore, the sides of the target along which the bands lay may be used as a target face only at the considerable risk of striking and damaging a band. Therefore, a conventional cube-shaped target provides only two target faces suitable for capturing arrows.
In recognition of the deficiencies of the existing targets, the present target has been developed to provide a durable, portable, weather-resistant, and cost-effective archery target that may be used with all types of arrows and arrow points.
Briefly stated the present invention is directed to an archery target. The archery target comprises first and second end caps having a plurality of corners. The archery target further comprises a plurality of layers of foam, each layer having a corresponding plurality of corners. The layers are stacked in general alignment with one another between the first and second end caps with the plurality of corners of the layers of foam being in alignment such that a plurality of target faces are formed by edges of the layers of foam. A plurality of assembly cables connect the first and second end caps, each cable being disposed generally along a line formed at an apex of the aligned corners of the layers of foam. Each of the cables has a length which results in the layers of foam being compressed between the first and second end caps.